Measurements for display ads generally evaluate independent qualities about a given impression. A quality metric for display ads is generally comprised of multiple individual numerical values related to different static properties related to a given impression. These properties generally can be measured independently, and either do not change over the course of an impression or can be evaluated using a single number per impression. Specifically, display ads have a given size (height×width), and are placed in a larger box somewhere on a page. A user frequently interacts with such a display ad by scrolling the display ad such that is in-view, partially-in-view, or out-of-view. In a more particular example, it is typical to characterize an ad impression by how long the display ad is in view and how much of the display ad is in view—e.g., whether X % of the ad was in view of Y seconds.
Moreover, the content surrounding the ad on the page may be important within the context of brand safety and ad/environment alignment. In addition, an advertiser or content provider typically wants to know if the impression was viewed by an actual human, or if it was fraudulent (e.g., bot traffic). Each of these queries and properties can generally be addressed with an individual numerical value.
These numerical value measurements, however, cannot be used to reflect the quality of a video ad impression. Nevertheless, many video ad impressions are measured by obtaining static viewing information over time and taking an average. This approach, however, ignores how elements of a video ad interact. Moreover, this approach does not measure whether the video ad was viewed as it was intended by the creator or provider of the video ad.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for generating a media quality score associated with the presentation of a content item.